witchcraft
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: yaoi yamixbakura joeyxseto you read then decide.. i suck at writing summariesi deplace chapter two with a new one... i hope you like it
1. Default Chapter

Hello people I'm starting a new story and I was hoping that you like it…. Anyway this is just the prologue….

/……/ thoughts

(….) author insane notes

Scene change

A blond hair was standing beside a crystal ball. The crystal ball glowed golden yellow to crimson red then died down. The blond slowly walk to the terrace and look at the grayish moon that is hiding behind the dark black could.

/ It's almost time…/ was the thoughts of the blond.

A harsh wing flickered the blonds hair making him focused to the glowing crystal ball. Suddenly a soldier appeared.

The soldier has nice hair shade of purple with dangerous ice blue eyes.

"The council calls for you." The soldier said.

"I see…" the blond said then went to the crystal ball.

"Tell me something?" the blond ask.

"What is it you with to know?" the soldier said.

"Will you still serve me if I disobey the higher council?"

"Why would you do that?... I don't understand you since you came back."

"When I was there I… I been thinking of what the higher council has been doing."

"Katsuyu please whatever you're going to do… please don't do it if you think it will endanger you."

"Kris…"

In someone garden…

/ I could never think that was going to happen… Oh Ra! Please be careful on what you ding Katsuyu/ the person thought while looking to the moon.

"This darkness will haunt me forever…" the person said.

/ He shall never forgive me now…/ the person thought again / Oh Yami…/

The person was now crying

Crying in his depths of sorrow

Where no one can hear him

"Your mind is INSANE!"

"Elder my mind is not insane I'm just saying the points of the actions were taking!" Katsuyu stated.

"I'm sorry Katsuyu but the Elders are right… the way you think is different now…" Kris said.

"But you have to understand! We cannot just let them do this to themselves! We cannot just-" Katsuyu was cut off when the Elder pointed his staff at him.

"I will not listen to your childish ideas! Take him away" the Elder ordered.

"Let go of me! I will leave this hall by myself!" Katsuyu said then went out of council hall.

"Kris… makes sure you keep an eye on him." The Elder ordered.

"Yes Elder… I will…"

With that Kris left the council room when another person came in with a worried face.

"Elder! Bakura has fallen ill!" the soldier shouted.

Well…. Did you like it? I want just at least 2 or 3 reviews

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors stupid rambling: Hehehehe it been a very loooong time since I update... its due because of to many works like projects, assignments and oh so _exciting_ exams. Anyway here goes Chapter 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…. If I do I'm very sure all scenes will be yaoi!

Pairings: Yami x Bakura, Seto x Joey, Marik x Yugi, Ryou x Malik, more to come…

Leaves of the tree rustle harshly when a gush of wind ran past them. The place of cold and very quiet that your can heard footsteps.

Yes footsteps but when you hear it, it was like the silent of the cold dark night making it very scary to walk or stay there.

The moon glowed red., crimson red.

A blond boy was running in the dark night of the park.

He was chasing something.

Suddenly he positions himself into praying position and started chanting some words. Four color lights circle around him as he uttered words.

Red

Blue

Green

and White…

Those four colors lights form a key. A david star key and it sprouted wings in both side. The boy's clothing was also change when the key was form. He was now wearing an orange long sleeve and on top a sleeveless black like jacket. Rubies are attached at his belt and boots. You can also see the rubies in his hat.

He then put his staff forward and pointing it above the sky.

"Southern fire I call you… give me your power." A soft yet determined voice chanted.

"Inferno Flare!" he suddenly shouted.

Lines appear on the ground and went to the darkest part of the tree. Suddenly a dark figured jump out and throw something towards him.

But…

The attacked never made it. Another person intervene the attacked headed for the blond.

"You shouldn't have done that… Soul Stealer!" the person said to the dark figured.

The dark figured drop to the ground after that attacked and he…

He was slowly disappearing but he left a few words before he truly disappeared.

"Your already too late… the Dark master will soon be awakened… thanks to the millennium mirror……." The figured uttered to them.

The person who just came was the blond's company. He has a violet hair wearing a midnight blue long sleeve coat and a blue long sleeve shirt inside with matching dark blue pants. He was holding a sword instead of a staff just like his companion.

The blond has made his way next to his companion.

"Rei…" the blond muttered to him. "Their movements are becoming unpredictable and with the item with them…"

He didn't even continue knowing that they don't have any ideas what to do next.

"I know that…" Rei said to him. "We need some help and this is going to get many people involved but…"

"We have no choice… "The blond finished his companion sentence.

"Let's go… Joey" Rei finally said.

A man was sitting on the chair scanning the book in his hands for answers. Only candlelight beside him giving light to the room full of books. So many books are scattered indicating that he was there for hours and hours.

Another streak of light was slowly coming from the stairs.

Two figures appeared and went beside to the busy man.

"What have you found out?" the busy man asked.

"They happen to get the millennium mirror… and there planning of awakening the Dark master." The violet haired man said.

"Did you say the DARK MASTER Rei!" the man exclaimed and stops to whatever he his doing.

"Dad… what can the mirror do?" the other figure asked.

"Many things Joey… the mirror can see everything… the past and the future… it can even see your deepest fears, wishes and desires and shows you illusion that can make you stay asleep forever…" Joey's father said.

"In other words it's dangerous and has to be destroyed soon." Rei announce.

"Dad… gather your books and head to the passage way." Joey whispered slowly.

"Northern winds gather your wings and guide me. Western earth gather your arms and protect me. Southern fire aid me with my battles. Eastern water I pray to you sooth us there I beseech you… I call upon your power!" Joey chanted his words and the staff appeared to him and position himself into fighting position.

/ Joey's powers are growing fast and his already above are Master's powers… no wonder he chose him over me…/ Rei thought as he watched Joey.

"Northern wind give me your power. Western earth embrace me with your soul and spirit. Southern fire lend me your strength. Eastern water send forth you tranquil waves therefore I beseech you… I call upon your power!" Rei also chanted his words and his sword appeared and got ready for the incoming fight.

Suddenly two hooded figures appeared to them and one of the is holding a sword the other is a staff.

"Ready?" Rei asked.

"Ready." Joey answered.

Rei swinging his sword sidewards then slash it infront of him.

"Air Thrust!" Rei shouted.

As his attacked getting closer to the two hooded person. The two quickly scattered to avoid getting hit by the wind cutting blow.

Rei scowl.

The two quickly reunited and plan to attack them.

"Northern wind I ask you… guide me Lex Alterna!" Joey quickly summon his powers.

Transparent swords appear in each side of the two hooded men and the transparent swords went crushing them but not killing them. But it seems that the magic won't last long and it was slowly disappearing and made Joey alarmed at their situation.

"We have to go NOW! My magic won't last long." Joey said to Rei and started running to the direction where his father fled.

Rei followed Joey quickly and took it as a great opportunity to escape. When they got to the passage way, they notice something quite difference.

"How come the passage way is still close and where's your father?" Rei suddenly asked and never letting his guard down.

"Show yourself! I know your in there!" Joey faced the darkest corner of the wall.

Then they hear an endearing laugh. It echo thru the room then slowly faded. The figured has revealed himself to Joey and Rei.

/No way/ Joey screamed to himself.

/This is not good… not good at all/ Rei cursed and steadying himself for the upcoming fight.

_everything is dark…_

_I can hear voices…_

_No… their cries…_

_Cries for help…_

_But…_

_For what…_

_Am falling…_

_Am I going to die…?_

_It stop…_

_I can see something…_

_I can see the light…_

_But what's this…_

_This image that keeps repeating on my mind…_

_Somebody…_

_Anybody…_

_Please…_

_I beg of you…_

_Help me!_

"Doctor! What's wrong with him?"

"All I can say is that his heart is…" the hesitant doctor uttered.

"Is what? Doctor please you have to tell us something!" An angry cry.

"Lots of rest… don't tire him or else he might faint or worse…" the doctor started again.

"W-worse w-hat?..." a crying stuttered was force to come out.

"He might die…"

At his room.

Heavy breathing can be heard thru the room. His beautiful face was lighten by the moon's gracious moonlight but heavy sweat drops covered his face.

"Please… not now… please give me more time…" he muttered thru his heavy breathing.

He tried to get up and slowly he did. His sad eyes wander around the room. He got up of bed and headed to his window. Opening it.

"Their here… just give me more time… and I promise…" he look up the moon.

"I won't make the same mistake again."

Blood loss was getting to him… but he promised to himself he won't give up.

/ He can only carry out this mission… I have to do this… this is the only way I can think that we'll can survive this. / Rei thought.

"Joey." Rei called to him.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"Your becoming stronger… and you might surpassed Master someday." Rei said to him.

"Don't say those things… Rei" Joey looked at him.

/ I don't like this… he's planning something/ Joey said to himself.

"Joey… please forgive me for what I'm going to do."

With that he was push Joey outside the passage way. Joey was shocked that he just stared at him. Rei holding his sword out summon his powers and call forth the power of the earth and seal the exit.

Joey cursed himself for not paying attention and not reacting quickly.

"Rei! Cancel this magic please!" Joey begged to the other side hoping that Rei will cancel the magic he seal upon the exit of the passage way.

"Do you know why Master picked you to be the next holder of the staff of light?" Rei suddenly said.

"Rei! Please just listen to me!" Joey was already crying and banging his hands to the wall.

"Master believe that you can surpass him and bring out the true power of the staff of light."

"True power?"

"Yes… your true power… Joey please leave this place at once… you have to stay alive no matter what happens because you… you're the only one who can help them… help them save the world for upcoming evil…" Rei said to Joey.

"I'll go… but please… stay alive… stay alive for me…" Joey finally said before leaving the place.

inside the passageway.

/ Don't worry I will… and maybe I could even tell you how much I love you…/ Rei promised silently.

"Let's dance shall we!" Rei suddenly declared and charge.

With several exchange of swords and powerful magic one of them has to fall. The two became very tired. And with that one of them will fall.

The hooded man was slash to two leaving Rei with a wound on his shoulders. And with that slash the hooded figured took. He quickly vanished to thin air. But faith suddenly turn cruel when another sword went thru him leaving him rooted to the ground.

"I'm sorry I can't keep my promise…"

With that everything went black.

_Sorry I can't keep my promise…_

Joey's head quickly look back at the burning house. Tears quickly pour on his lovely face.

/ Idiot… your such an idiot to believe in him/ Joey angry thought.

Hands tighten too hard almost drawing out blood Joey swore himself.

/ I'll make things right I swear on my grave and … Dad please hang on… I'll save you soon…/ Joey oath to the lonely dark sky.

_Burning houses…_

_Dark night…_

_A crimson red moon on the skies…_

"What is this?"

_Loud voices…_

"What's going on?"

_Death! Death! Death!_

_Everybody will die…_

_They will die when the our Master is awaken…_

_Die! Die! Die!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that dream…

Or to say with that vision.

Everything was about to begin…

Not only will they face saving the world.

But also…

They have to face their fears…

And worst…

Their unforgettable past…

SYPNOSIS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER…

They will meet again but not in the friendly matter.

They hardly remember their faces and attitudes towards each other.

With an upcoming evil will they learn to work together or…?

Be enemies…

People do change… but it's whether if it's for the good or for the bad…

Will friends stay forever as friends or be the enemies…

And a once enemy who's fighting in the same side learn to be one…

No one can answer that…

They're the one who's making their future…

But will it lead to their ideal situations?

Well… that's about chapter 2 of my story…. Well I know for sure it will take me a very long time to update again because I'm readying for my third quarter exam… and of course college entrance exams too!

My gosh to much study my head is going to blow up anytime soon!

Reviews!


End file.
